Dark Times
by ijedi
Summary: The Adventures of some Jedi during the Jedi Purge and Dark Times. A Prequel to my "Episode VII: Legacy of Darth Vader". Chapter 3: Ahsoka during Dark Times part II
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Times.**

Chapter 1

Characters: Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

* * *

Kashyyk. The war was over and the Jedi felt it but unfortunately for them they were the last piece to get rid of. Everyone was deceived in believing that the Chancellor was a benevolent dictator; on the contrary he was quite the opposite. But then again, what do you expect from a Dark Lord of the Sith?

Master Luminara Unduli realized that guns were pointed at her and right now was protecting herself with her lightsaber. It was very helpful for her to be one of the few Jedi to use Soresu fighting form and be proficient in it, which in the current situation was quite helpful. Luminara was deflecting the bolts and did not quite know what to do next.

"Troopers, stand down!" She commanded. But the clones did not reply and that meant only one thing- they were ordered to destroy all Jedi by the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Luminara was deflecting the shots but also she was slowly retreating towards one of the Jedi Star fighters. She could feel that at least two Jedi, who were also on Kashyyk survived, who were Yoda and Quinlan Vos but she had no time to look for them. She knew that they were accomplished masters and they could defend themselves, but her help was needed somewhere else.

"Barriss" thought Luminara. The Jedi Master has already trained young Offee towards the Knighthood but their bond was still strong although not as strong as Obi Wan and Anakin's one. She knew where her former Padawan was and flew towards Felucia.

During the flight Luminara Unduli sensed as many Jedi, one by one screamed. But then it got very quiet and that meant only one thing- the tragic end of the Jedi Order. The Mirilian Jedi was felt very sad since she lost so many friends; so many Jedi just became one with the Force.

The Jedi reached Felucia relatively quickly and flew towards the planetary surface. She hid her ship and sneaked to the camp where she knew Barriss was located. She was surprised but she sensed her apprentice being alive and that puzzled her. So many Jedi were dead but her former apprentice was not? Something was out of the place.

Luminara used her Jedi bond to find the precise location of her former Padawan and was quite surprised to find her sitting in her tent, quietly meditating. What puzzled her more was that a large number of clones were in the camp as well and they did not attempt to kill her. Luminara soon sneaked past the security post and got into the tent where Barriss was meditating.

"Master, you are all right!"

"Barriss, how did you survive?"

"The clones did not kill me. During the battle I was in the healing tent doing my job in saving lives of clones. Then they received the order to kill Jedi, they decided to spare me, since I was healing them, besides, they did not consider a healer to be a great threat."

"Let's go, we need to get out from this planet."

The two Jedi jumped from the tent and escaped the camp. As they were about to reach the Jedi Star fighter, it exploded. Luminara understood that they were found out but what was odd that they were not pursued by clones.

The two Jedi did not know what to do so they assembled a camp. They told eachother about their recent adventures and unfortunately about Jedi downfall. Luminara learned that her fellow Jedi Aayla Secura got shot down by clones.

Next morning the Jedi woke up and sensed a strange presence close by. It was the Dark Side and they did not like it. It was clear that a Sith was close and soon they were to fight for their lives. The two ladies looked around and saw a tall figure, dressed all in black, with a cape and a helmet looking at them. By then it was clear that he was a Sith, since they could sense so much darkness in him. However, something about him seemed familiar although they did not know his identity.

"I was wondering when you two would wake up. I could kill you right here while you were sleeping but that would not be fun. I wanted to have a duel since that is a better way to defeat your prey"

"Who are you, Sith? It is obviously that you are not Count Dooku and not Ventress either"

"You are correct in that. Dooku died and I am the new Sith Apprentice."

"Well, could you then tell us who you are before you kill us?" asked Barriss

"I thought you would recognize your former colleague. If my memory does not fail me, we fought together against Separatists on Geonosis campaign amongst other ones"

"That is not sufficient, sith lord. The first battle of Geonosis had two hundred Jedi involved in"

"O, I am not talking about the First Battle of Geonosis"

Barriss suddenly understood who stood in front of her and cried. She could not believe that HE turned, of all the people.

"Anakin"

"That name has no meaning to me anymore. I am Darth Vader now, the Jedi Destroyer. The Jedi betrayed the Republic and now you will die as well"

The women activated their lightsabers and jumped at Vader. He activated his lightsaber and the three began a fight. To Barriss's surprise, it seemed that Vader was toying with her since she was clearly no match for him even when they were Padawans.

The fight continued. Vader Force pushed Barriss away and now the two Mirilian Jedi were not fighting in a synchronized way. Vader concentrated on Luminara and really gave into his anger. The attacks became more energetic and powerful and it really did not help to Luminara that Vader used Djem So style with occasional elements of Juyo. Yes, she was a practioner of Soresu style of fighting but Vader was just too intense. And, Luminara was not Obi Wan; she could not last against Vader for much longer.

The Jedi Master started tiring and Vader noticed that. He started fighting even stronger since he knew that the battle would be soon over. After a couple of hits, Vader stabbed Luminara in the stomach. The Jedi fell on the ground.

Luminara's breathing got heavier and she knew that it was not a matter of minutes before she became one with the Force. She looked at Vader with a disappointed look.

"Anakin, you were meant to be our savior, look what you have become"

"I realized that Jedi were plotting against the Republic and it was their time to get destroyed."

Luminara did not say anything; she did not want to lose all her strength while arguing to that monster. She remembered all her friends and at least smiled upon a thought that soon she would join her friends. She died peacefully in a couple of minutes.

Barriss finally stood up since before she got knocked out pretty badly. But she was not hurt. Barriss jumped at Vader and he attacked her with his lightsaber. Barriss then realized that her weapon got cut into and she knew that she could not fight Vader anymore.

"Kill me, Anakin, I am defenseless, what are you waiting for?"

"I will not kill you. Once you were very close to me and I am not able to kill you"

"I was close to you too. I loved you even though it was against the code"

"I could never return any feeling to you, Barriss. I always loved only one woman and that was the dear Senator"

"So why would you not kill me?"

"I liked you and you were close to me but my heart always was and will belong to one person. However, there are people who I don't want to see dead and you are one of them. The other one is currently missing although I know that Snips cannot be dead. I would have felt it"

"So what will happen to me now?"

"You will be working as a healer in one of Coruscant's hospitals. You would not do any Jedi activity besides healing. The other choice is that you will be my apprentice"

"I will never be you apprentice, Vader. You broke my heart and I will never forgive you"

Barriss quietly cried as the two went towards Vader's personal shuttle. She became just another of his slaves, and would spend the rest of her life in the hospital. The only comforting thought for her was that she would return to her duty as a healer. Quietly, she repeated her words "I will never forgive you, Anakin". From now on, Barriss Offee would leave a life of misery with a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1: Ahsoka during Dark Times

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker

Genre: Tragedy, Adventure

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was on her first solo mission. That alone made her very happy since she always wanted to prove just how experienced she was. Just before Anakin and Obi Wan's mission to rescue the Chancellor, the Togruta padawan was given a small mission by her master. She remembered that Anakin wanted her to try to handle one mission on her own and was very positive that she would do her job well done.

Ahsoka or Snips, as called by her Master, went to a relatively easy mission to look after one post and make sure that Separatists would not come closer to the Core systems. Ahsoka did not even remember the name of the planet since it was a minor one in the Out Rim but just the fact that she was going alone made her happy. She, not her friendly Sky Guy would be in charge of that mission!

The mission had its downside as well, since there was no fighting what so ever and that made Ahsoka bored. The little Jedi did not know what to do at first but after a while became more confident and played some card games with her fellow clones. The mission was simple and Ahsoka by now considered it to be a little vacation.

On one day Ahsoka stood up and went to collect some flowers. That day a decision was made and many people felt on the ground dead because of betrayal. But for Ahsoka it still was a normal peaceful day, she was yet to experience what was happening in the Republic.

Captain Rex was eating with his fellow clones, his commlink bipped. He stood up, took it and activated it.

"Captain Rex is listening"

"The time has come, execute Order 66" The Chancellor declared.

Rex switched off the commlink and thought to himself. What was the Order 66? "Kill the Jedi" Order, as he soon remembered. He remembered that all clones were programmed with that order so that they would kill a Jedi if he or she were to become dangerous or traitor.

"But Ahsoka is not a traitor" He thought "On the other hand, Orders are Orders". Rex stood up and walked towards his favorite Jedi. He looked at her but did not see a traitor or a dangerous Jedi, instead he saw a seventeen year old Jedi girl who was picking flowers. He was thinking and whatever decision he would choose would be painful. Rex was about to make the most difficult decision of his life.

Captain Rex looked at Ahsoka one more time and dropped his weapon. She immediately turned around and looked at her favorite Captain, it was clear that the little Jedi was wondering on what was going on.

"Rex, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Ahsoka, the Jedi were just declared enemies of the Republic. You must run from this place if you want to save your life. The Clone Officers were just instructed to kill the Jedi"

"But you did not. Why?"

"I could never kill you Ahsoka and I of all clones at least know that you are no traitor. Run and promise me that you will be safe"

Ahsoka promised and run to her Star Fighter. One thing she knew that she did not need to go to Coruscant. Ahsoka flew to her home world since she did not know what else she could do.

* * *

Later, Ahsoka joined one of Togruta resistance groups and fought the Empire for about a year. She was promoted to a Commander status and led her group to attack some key Imperial Sites. However, on one of her missions, she got captured and all her squad was destroyed.

Ahsoka was brought to a rather large Star Destroyer, which heavily resembled the transport she used to be in but the new ship differed from Republic Cruisers in a couple of ways. She soon was brought to a bridge and saw a tall man standing near the window, looking in it. What surprised her was that he was Force sensitive and it was clear that the man was not Dooku.

Something was wrong, Ahsoka thought since she could sense her Master's aura but she knew that he was a casualty of war, like other Jedi. The Sith lord attacked Ahsoka and in a couple of moves defeated the young Jedi. Ahsoka was surprised to see some familiar lightsaber moves. In just a couple minutes, Ahsoka was defeated, lying on the floor.

"Hello Jedi, it is a pleasure to see another Jedi once again. I usually hunt them down myself but today you decided to make my job easier"

"Who are you, monster?"

"I was a Jedi once, like you. I realized that the Jedi Order was corrupt. The Jedi wanted to take over and attempted to kill Palpatine but I intervened and saved his life. I became his new Sith apprentice and destroyed the Jedi!"

"As I said you are such a monster. But who are you?"

"You know me better than you think"

"Then please explain Mr. Sith since I knew only Count Dooku."

"I don't think I need to tell you who I am, Snips"

"No!"Ahsoka was horrified. "No, it cannot be possible. Not you Anakin."

"Yes, I am a Sith Lord now. Normally I would kill any Jedi on sight but I do not wish to kill you. I give you, Snips, two options. You either become my apprentice once more or you will leave whatever anti Imperial activities you are doing and settle on some planet, so that I would not kill you"

"And why do you think that I will follow your plan?"

"That is simple. As a Jedi you are willing to sacrifice your life but think about it. You are the last Jedi except Yoda and Obi Wan. They are too old for anything right now. If someone were ever to start a new Jedi Order, it would be you, since there are no more candidates available. But, if you fight the Empire you will someday be captured and killed"

"Why do you want me to restart the Order? Granted I would want it but why you?"

"Don't question my wisdom, my former apprentice. Now, leave. You will be given a Tie Fighter ship to fly to any planet and settle there."

Ahsoka soon took off in the Tie Fighter and flew to some random planet. She visited a couple of planets and later decided to settle on Dantooine since it was least populated at the time of all planets she visited. Ahsoka set her ship and walked to find the best place for her house. Interestingly enough, she noticed a house close by and went there. When she reached the house, she knocked on the door.

Ahsoka was very surprised when she saw WHO lived in the house. Right in front of her stood Mace Windu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part II: Ahsoka During Dark Times

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Vaap Windu, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader(mentioned), Adi Gallia(mentioned)

Genre: Tragedy, Friendship

* * *

"Common Ahsoka, you can do better"

Master Windu finished Ahsoka Tano's training about a year ago and the young Jedi was very happy to finally get the rank of a Jedi Knight. She was still practicing with Mace Windu in sparring but now she was more on equal terms with him than before. In her free time she was training the young Windu, who looked very much like his father.

Ahsoka remembered the first day when she came to the house where Mace Windu lived. Six years ago she came to his house and was greeted very warmly. Mace was very happy to see that another Jedi escaped the Order 66.

"Hello Ahsoka, I am glad that you survived. Would you like me to continue your training?"

"Yes. Thank you Master Windu"

"You improved a lot, Ahsoka although you still need practice. As one of our last Jedi you are our next generation. When the time comes you will be one of the first Jedi of the New Jedi Order."

From that day she practiced her lightsaber skills as well as meditating and other things while being corrected by Mace Windu when she was wrong. With Anakin she learned the basics for first six forms and a lot in Form V and now she was improving her skills in all areas. After she finished learning the first six forms, Mace started teaching her Vaapad.

Ahsoka was a good student but she did not study all the day, twenty four seven. She got closer to Mace and his family. That was the biggest surprise in her life after learning that Anakin became a Sith Lord. Mace told to Ahsoka that when Palpatine threw him from the window he fell and thought that he will soon die but was saved. It was revealed that his fellow Jedi Adi Gallia saved him, who was driving a speeder and made sure that Mace fell gently on the speeder.

Adi Gallia then brought Mace to a local hospital where the Jedi was given a new hand. After that the two soon left the planet and settled on Dantooine. The two Jedi lived together in a small made house on the planet and after a while even Mace opened his emotional side. The two Jedi fell in love and soon Adi gave birth to a boy who was named Vaap, after Mace's fighting style.

Ahsoka liked living with the three Jedi. They were like a family to them and she liked taking care of small Vaap when he was awake. The two made a strong bond and later when Ahsoka became a Jedi Knight Mace Windu told her that she could train his son.

Those peaceful times lasted for a year or so but one day Mace Windu felt a disturbance in the Force. He knew who was coming and was worried.

"Ahsoka, take my son and go. We will stay and fight him."

"You two are going to die!"

"Don't worry Ahsoka, if I will know that my son is safe, I am not afraid to put my life to make him stay alive. Go, I don't want Anakin to discover that you are here."

Ahsoka very reluctantly took Vaap into her hands and went to her ship. She took off shortly and while flying, she felt that a battle in the house was taking place. To her horror, soon she could not feel the two Jedi in the Force. It meant only one thing which made young Jedi very sad. The ship jumped to hyperspace, away from the graveyard of two Jedi Councilors.

After the ship jumped off from hyperspace she piloted towards the planet but unfortunately for no apparent reason the ship started malfunctioning and soon crushed on the planet. Ahsoka had no clue where she was since she pumped the first coordinates available in her ship. She took the youngling with her and walked around until she found a nice place to settle.

The first night on the planet felt strange yet relaxing. Ahsoka sat near the bank of the river looking at the stars. She heard as her little padawan walked towards her and sat close to his Master.

"Master, what are we going to do now? We are stuck here!"

"Don't worry little Vaap, we won't"

"You don't know that!"

"Search your feelings, padawan, trust your heart. Look at what it tells you"

Ahsoka looked at her apprentice and then hugged the confused boy. It was so sad for her to be on some planet without means of escape yet she somehow knew that it would not last forever. Ahsoka meditated and during that meditation she felt a presence very similar to her Master's although that Force signature was much lighter and it seemed that the person was much younger. After the meditation the two journeyed back to their home where next day would be the beginning of their new life.

After dinner the two went two their beds and Ahsoka had a dream. She saw many Jedi on Coruscant, laughing, talking and being happy. Strangely enough she did not recognize anyone there. She smiled and rolled on her other side.


End file.
